interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Dar
Catalan Verb # give Synonyms * donar Conjugation References * ---- Czech Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Noun # gift Related terms * dárek ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # drone Category:Dutch nouns ---- Galician Etymology From , present active infinitive of . Verb # to give # # Conjugation Category:Galician irregular verbs ---- Interlingua Verb # To give ---- Irish Pronunciation * Preposition # by #* dar Dia! – "by God!" #* dar m'anam! - "upon my soul!" ---- Kurdish Noun dar # tree Category:Kurdish nouns ---- Lithuanian Pronunciation * Adverb # yet; still # some more; still more #: dar . #:: I need more milk. Conjunction # yet; still ---- Maltese Etymology 1 From . Noun dar # house Etymology 2 From Verb dar # turn Category:Maltese nouns Category:Maltese verbs ---- Norwegian Etymology From Old Norse þar. Adverb (nynorsk) # that (alternative spelling of der). : Han budde '''dar' all dan stund han livde.'' :: He lived '''there' his entire life''. References * Nynorskkorpuset - search for 'dar' * ---- Old High German Etymology , whence also Old English þær, Old Norse þar Adverb dār # there Category:Old High German adverbs ---- Polish Etymology From , from . Noun dar # gift Category:Polish nouns ---- Portuguese Verb dar # to give Conjugation ---- Romani Noun dar # fear Category:Romani nouns Category:Romanian conjunctions ---- Romanian Conjunction dar # but Synonyms * însă Noun dar # gift Category:Romanian nouns ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From , from . Noun # gift Declension ---- Slovak Etymology From , from . Noun dar # gift Category:Slovak nouns ---- Slovene Etymology From , from . Noun # gift (a talent or natural ability) ---- Spanish Etymology From , present active infinitive of . Pronunciation * * Verb # to give # to hand over # to hit # to emit # to produce # to perform #: dar como or dar por # to consider #: doy eso por menos que yo — "I consider that beneath me" #: dar a or dar sobre # to overlook #: dar con # to encounter; to run into # to hit upon #: dar de sí # to give; to stretch # to occur # to grow #: el maíz '''se da' en esta tierra'' — corn/maize grows on this land #: darse con or darse contra # to hit oneself against #: darse cuenta # to realize or notice something #: dárselas de # to brag or boast about # to surrender #: me doy — I surrender; ¿te das? — do you surrender? # + por to assume #: ''darse por vencido'' — to assume to be defeated #: ''darse por muerto'' — to assume to be dead #: ''dar a alguien por muerto'' — to assume someone is dead Conjugation Derived terms * dar a luz Category:Spanish irregular verbs ---- Turkish Etymology 1 Adjective dar # narrow Etymology 2 From . Noun dar # house, place Derived terms * dareyn — two places (especially this world and heaven). * darülfünun — university Category:Turkish adjectives br:dar ca:dar de:dar el:dar es:dar fr:dar gl:dar ko:dar hr:dar io:dar id:dar ie:dar it:dar ky:dar sw:dar ku:dar la:dar lt:dar li:dar hu:dar nl:dar no:dar oc:dar pl:dar pt:dar ro:dar ru:dar sl:dar fi:dar sv:dar ta:dar tr:dar vi:dar wo:dar zh:dar